Ohne Dich
by DerMeister02
Summary: Rukia, la Shinigami que ame desde el principio... Sin ti.... Sin ti ya no vale la pena. No preguntes que seria de mi "sin ti" IchiRuki - Lean y comenten


Bueno este es mi primer Fic de Bleach, me inspiré en una canción de Rammstein llamada "Ohne Dich"(Por eso le puse ese nombre), espero que les guste pero, pues si no les gusta no me odien, es apenas el segundo Fic que escribo.

Bueno, lo de costumbre que ya saben: todos los derechos son de Kubo Tite, yo solo soy un humilde joven que deja volar su imaginacion……. Ok eso es todo, ahora a lo que vamos…

**_Ohne Dich_**

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 27 años, llevo ya 7 años viviendo en el mundo humano. No me ha ido muy bien últimamente, las cosas que me han sucedido no son muy buenas que digamos. Hace 3 años dejó de irme bien.

Era otoño, el invierno estaba muy próximo a llegar, tenia poco tiempo que el orden se había restaurado, los Hollows ya no eran tan abundantes. Una mañana regresaba de acabar con unos cuantos Gillian, venia con mi esposa, Kuchiki Rukia, la Shinigami que amé desde el primer día, llevábamos 4 años de casados. Ese día al llegar a casa ella comenzó a sentirse mal, y un poco después cayó enferma en cama, por causa de la misma enfermedad que años atrás había acabado con la vida de su hermana mayor, no se conocía que tipo de enfermedad era, pero lo mas probable es que se haya originado cuando llevaban una vida pobre por las calles.

Mientras ella guardaba reposo decidí dejar mi trabajo de Shinigami sustituto para así poder cuidarla, aunque ella se sentía mal estaba alegre de poder descansar en nuestra casa, no vivíamos muy lejos de la casa de papá, estaba a 3 calles abajo.

Había veces que Renji llegaba a pedirme ayuda para completar algunas misiones, entonces miraba a Rukia y ella me decía: "Ve", pero con su mirada me sentía como si me dijera: "Quédate, quédate conmigo". Así que siempre rechazaba las peticiones de Renji. La verdad es que me sentía más feliz al estar en compañía de Rukia.

Al verla enferma me sentí algo triste, el tiempo pasaba y me hizo pensar, me vinieron a la mente algunos recuerdos de momentos que habíamos pasado ambos, nos pusimos a hablar de muchas cosas, recordamos el día de nuestra boda...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nos casamos en la Sociedad de almas, el capitán Ukitake fue nuestro padrino de bodas, Byakuya fue quien la entregó. Cuando la vi vestida de novia no podía creer que en verdad estaba ocurriendo: Era mi novia y nos estábamos casando. Después de que nos dimos el beso oficial ella comenzó a llorar, me sorprendí mucho, así que le pregunté que le ocurría, ella me miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

-Y vendrán muchos mas -Le respondí mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

No es por nada, pero nuestra boda fue la más grande y hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, toda la sociedad de almas estaba ahí, además de nuestros amigos, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi y por supuesto mí padre y hermanas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fue un día muy especial, que nunca olvidaré -Me dijo Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que al día siguiente venimos a vivir al mundo humano? -le pregunté.

-Si, fue el comienzo de nuestros días felices -Respondió mas tranquila -Fue la misma noche que te hice mío -me dijo antes de comenzar a reír.

-Si, la misma noche que nuestro amor concibió a una hermosa niña -Le respondí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo seguía su curso y su salud se deterioraba cada vez mas, me sentía muy intranquilo. Nuestra hija de 3 años y medio, se acercaba a donde yo cuidaba de Rukia y me preguntaba con un rostro algo triste:

-Papá, ¿Que tiene mamá?

-Está un poco enferma y necesita descansar -Fue lo que respondí.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien -Le dijo Rukia sonriendo justo antes de abrazarla.

-Mami te quiero

-Y, yo a ti -concluyó Rukia

Después de estar un rato abrazadas nuestra pequeña también sonrió y salió de la habitación mas tranquila.......

Pasaron unos cinco minutos de silencio, pero después de esto Rukia rompió el hielo:

-Si muero consíguele una buena madre -Me dijo.

-¡¿Que?!, ¿Estas loca? -dije -Ni siquiera puedo imaginar la vida sin ti, jamás me casaría con otra mujer.

Después de sonreír me dijo:

-Te amo.

-¿A que viene eso? -Pregunté un tanto serio.

-Es que, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, se que me estas diciendo la verdad.

-También te amo -le dije con toda seguridad -Porque después de todo este tiempo me conoces a la perfección.

Después de decir esto me besó, sin darme cuenta mi visión se nubló y pude ver una de mis lágrimas caer sobre su mejilla, no pude evitarlo y.... bueno, comencé a llorar profundamente, ella trató de consolarme y me abrazó, pase toda la noche con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho. Era ella la que estaba enferma, pero era yo quien necesitaba consuelo y fortaleza. A pesar de que me sentía muy mal por verla enferma ella siempre me animaba, y eso me hacia muy feliz, definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos años desde que enfermó, cada vez estaba más débil, pero nunca dejó de sonreírme, verla con una sonrisa en su rostro apartaba toda la tristeza de mi.

-Aunque ya no esté aquí se que cuidaras a nuestra hija -mientras me decía esto unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. -Tienes que ser fuerte, por ti, por mí y por ella.

-Siempre te amare -Le dije -Te he amado desde el principio y te amare hasta el final.

-Lo se -contestó y entonces me besó, fue el beso mas tierno que haya recibido.

Después del beso me dijo:

-Cuando iba a ser ejecutada en la sociedad de almas creí que estaba tranquila, ya que pensé que había tenido una vida plena, feliz y completa. Pero ahora se que hasta ese momento no era en verdad feliz, porque ahora que estoy contigo y con nuestra hija he conocido la verdadera felicidad, y ahora sé que nada en mi vida esta completo hasta que lo comparto contigo......

Jamás olvidare esas palabras, se que son verdad, porque eso era exactamente lo que yo sentía, era como si supiera exactamente lo que yo pensaba. En verdad, me conocía a la perfección. Estuvimos casados 6 años, fueron los 6 años mas felices de toda mi vida.

La perdí un 25 de junio por la tarde. A la mañana siguiente fue el funeral, la coloqué junto a la tumba de mamá..... Aquel día fue un día lluvioso y triste, creo que el cielo se sentía igual que yo, no invité a nadie a asistir, solamente llevé a mi hija conmigo. Pero, como si supieran cuanto lo necesitaba, llegaron también Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Byakuya, Urahara, Yoruichi, Karin, Yuzu y mi Padre, todos fueron a tratar de consolarme.

Ese día no lloré, no derramé una sola lágrima, me había jurado a mi mismo que no me derrumbaría, le había prometido a Rukia que seria fuerte....

Tenia que ser fuerte por Rukia y por nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña "Hisana".

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

Bueno, eso fue todo… La boda la describí como son las bodas clásicas ya que se me hizo mas fácil. Espero que les haya gustado, no me critiquen muy duro, aun soy un novato.


End file.
